


In and Out

by starrika



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic. Embry imprints on a woman. One problem: he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out

"I can't believe this happened," Embry moaned.

"Dude, no sympathy. Need I remind you how old Claire is?" Quil's voice drifted over to him from his spot a few yards away.

"Yeah, but she's at least the right _gender_."

"Does this mean we get a break from your freaky dreams about Seth? Leah's about ready to kill you, by the way. Seth's started asking her what it's like to kiss a guy. She's threatening to put her next Marlboro out on your face," Quil told him.

"I hate you," Embry said sulkily.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "So, does it? Did the freaky werewolf magic save you from the gay?" Quil couldn't fully muffle his snicker.

"No," Embry mumbled. "But Sarah says she'd try a threesome."

"What? Oh man, Leah is going to _murder_ you."

"Not if I don't phase," Embry said stubbornly.

Quil snickered. "That only works until you corrupt her baby brother and _he_ phases."

Embry groaned. "Okay. It's official. I hate absolutely everything about being a werewolf."


End file.
